scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck (series)
The''' Donald Duck' series is the theatrical cartoon series featuring Donald Duck as its main character. Description The series is more of an anthology than anything else; the only common factor to all episodes is that they feature hijinks involving the eponymous Donald Duck. Common plots include him trying out a new job to little success, being bothered by Spike the Bee or Chip and Dale, or trying to raise the turbulent Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck. List of episodes Cartoons marked '*''' were originally released as part of the Mickey Mouse series, even though they did not feature Mickey at all. Cartoons marked ** were released as independant cartoons, but are also widely considered to be a part of the Donald Duck series. Cartoons marked *** were released on television as part of the Mickey Mouse Works package series, though they do bear the "Donald Duck" logo. #''Don Donald'' *''' #''Modern Inventions'' '''* #''Donald's Ostrich'' #''Self-Control'' #''Donald's Better Self'' #''Donald's Nephews'' #''Good Scouts'' #''Donald's Golf Game'' #''Donald's Lucky Day'' #''The Hockey Champ'' #''Donald's Cousin Gus'' #''Sea Scouts'' #''Donald's Penguin'' #''The Autograph Hound'' #''Officer Duck'' GGGG #''The Riveter'' #''Mr Duck Steps Out'' #''Donald's Vacation'' #''The Volunteer Worker'' ** #''Fire Chief'' #''Timber'' #''Golden Eggs'' #''A Good Time for a Dime'' #''Early to Bed'' #''Truant Officer Donald'' #''Old Mac Donald Duck'' #''Donald's Camera'' #''Chef Donald'' #''Donald's Decision'' ** #''The Village Smithy'' #''The New Spirit'' #''Donald's Snow Fight'' #''Donald Gets Drafted'' #''Donald's Garden'' #''Donald's Gold Mine'' #''The Vanishing Private'' #''Sky Trooper'' #''Bellboy Donald'' #''Der Fuehrer's Face'' #''The Spirit of '43'' ** #''Donald's Tire Trouble'' #''The Flying Jalopy'' #''Fall Out Fall In'' #''The Old Army Game'' #''Home Defense'' #''Trombone Trouble'' #''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' #''Contrary Condor'' #''Commando Duck'' #''The Plastics Inventor'' #''Donald's Off Day'' #''The Clock Watcher'' #''Donald's Crime'' #''Duck Pimples'' #''Cured Duck'' #''Old Sequoia'' #''Donald's Double Trouble'' #''Wet Paint'' #''Dumb Bell of the Yukon'' #''Lighthouse Keeping'' #''Straight Shooters'' #''Sleepy Time Donald'' #''Clown of the Jungle'' #''Donald's Dilemma'' #''Bootle Beetle'' #''Wide Open Spaces'' #''Chip an' Dale'' #''Drip Drippy Donald'' #''Daddy Duck'' #''Donald's Dream Voice'' #''The Trial of Donald Duck'' #''Inferior Decorator'' #''Soup's On'' #''Three for Breakfast'' #''Tea for Two Hundred'' #''Donald's Happy Birthday'' #''Sea Salts'' #''Winter Storage'' #''Honey Harvester'' #''All in a Nutshell'' #''The Greener Yard'' #''Slide, Donald, Slide'' #''Toy Tinkers'' GGGG #''Lion Around'' #''Crazy Over Daisy'' #''Trailer Horn'' #''Hook, Lion and Sinker'' #''Bee at the Beach'' #''Out on a Limb'' #''Dude Duck'' #''Corn Chips'' #''Test Pilot Donald'' #''Lucky Number'' #''Out of Scale'' #''Bee On Guard'' #''Donald's Applecore'' #''Let's Stick Togehter'' #''Uncle Donald's Ants'' #''Trick or Treat'' #''Don's Fountain of Youth'' #''The New Neighbor'' #''Rugged Bear'' #''Working for Peanuts'' #''Canvas Back Duck'' #''Spare the Rod'' #''Donald's Diary'' #''Dragon Around'' #''Grin & Bear It'' #''The Flying Squirrel'' #''Grand Canyonscope'' #''No Hunting'' #''Bearly Asleep'' #''Beezy Bear'' #''Up a Tree'' #''Chips Ahoy'' #''How to Have an Accident in the Home'' ** #''Donald in Mathmagic Land'' ** #''How to Have an Accident at Work'' ** #''Donald and the Wheel'' ** #''The Litterbug'' ** #''Steel and America'' ** #''Donald's Fire Survival Plan'' ** #''Family Planning'' ** #''Donald's Failed Fourth'' *** #''Donald's Shell Shots'' *** #''Donald's Rocket Ruckus'' *** #''Donald's Valentine Dollar'' *** #''Donald On Ice'' *** #''Donald's Dinner Date'' *** #''Donald and the Big Nut'' *** #''Donald's Grizzly Guest'' *** #''Survival of the Woodchucks'' *** #''computer.don'' *** #''Donald's Halloween Scare'' *** #''Donald's Lighthouse'' *** #''Domesticated Donald'' *** #''Whitewater Donald'' *** #''Donald's Fish Fry'' *** #''Bird Brained Donald'' *** #''Donald's Pool'' *** #''Donald's Charmed Date'' *** #''Golf Nut Donald'' *** #''Music Store Donald'' *** #''Donald's Goofy World'' *** #''Double Date Donald'' *** Spin-Offs *''Donald and Pluto'' *''Donald and Goofy'' *''Donald's Dynamite'' Category:Series